Mai Dik
Mai Dik (a.k.a. General Burnside) is S'oggy Balls primary follower and the killer of Aela. In the premiere of Season 7, she was revealed to be female, meaning that all of the other characters had mistaken her to be male. In episode 41 of Season 6 "Search for Mai Dik," it is revealed that Mai Dik has feelings for S'oggy Balls but she is unable to express them to S'oggy due to her being a Riekling. While her name is "Mai Dik" she is called "General Burnside" by S'oggy Balls, Fün Tits, and Crotch Guzzler after S'oggy named her when he made her his companion. Characteristics She is very fond of her dick as seen by the multiple references she makes to it. She is a Riekling Hunter, and specializes using bows and arrows, however she normally just throws the arrow, with deadly precision. Appearances Season 5 Mai Dik (only known as General Burnside at the time) was found by S'oggy Balls after she was recovering from a Skooma Break in the Bannered Mare. She traveled with S'oggy Balls during the course of his time with the Companions and Thieves Guild. She killed Aela (possible accident or perhaps not). She is addicted to Butter Pecan Ice Cream, which sends her into a murderous rampage. She continued to travel with S'oggy Balls for the rest of the season, often throwing arrows, instead of using a bow and indulging in his battle dance. In the season finale, upon meeting Cock Nibbler (who hates goblins) she was told to wait outside, as S'oggy Balls, Fün Tits, Crotch Guzzler, Frea and Cock Nibbler, all explored Cock's home. However, we later learn it was all a trick, and S'oggy Balls was killed by the rest of the group, but not before killing Cock. Mai Dik ran away, giving up on S’oggy and leaving him behind. S'oggy's death scene was a reference to Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire's Red Wedding, in which Grey Wind, Robb Stark's pet direwolf, was killed soon before Robb Stark. Season 6 Mai Dik appears in a few episodes in Season 6. She is also the main character in the episode 41 Search for Mai Dik. In episode 4 "Mai Dik (episode)," Cock Nibbler is ambushed by Mai Dik and her goblin buddies. This triggers a memory about the time his parents were murdered by goblins. In episode 6 "Song of Mai Dik," Cock Nibbler finds S'oggy Balls and General Burnside meeting for the first time in the Bannered Mare. In episode 41 "Search for Mai Dik," Mai Dik delivers mail to Fün Tits for S'oggy Balls. This is the first and only episode where the audience gets to experience his perspective of the story. Unlike the other main characters, she does not have another voice in his head (voiced by Emre). While S'oggy Balls tells his revenge story to Crotch Guzzler, Mai Dik is entrusted with a letter to Fün Tits detailing the terms of how to get back her Leg of Goat Roast containing Astrid's soul. However, this is not an easy task as Fün is on tour with Frea across Skyrim shaking their booties and he is unable to communicate with humans. Along her adventure, Mai Dik meets Barbas the dog, who she can talk to although their conversation does not help her in any way, and the Ebony Warrior, who challenges her to a fight on a snowy mountain. Both Barbas and the Ebony Warrior are killed. After going through the Ebony Warrior's loot, she finds a letter from the Skyrim offices issuing an order to cover up the two nearly naked dancing women making appearances across Skyrim. They were last spotted on their way to the throat of the world, which is where she heads to. After all of the trouble, Mai Dik finally reaches Fün Tits, who ungraciously receives the mail from him and after a long adventure goes back to his master S'oggy Balls. Season 7 Mai Dik is the playable character in the first and only episode of Season 7 so far. Herman Melville (a.k.a. Hermaeus Mora) is revealed to be Emre Cihangir, the voice inside the heads of all of the characters. He captures Crotch and Fün and brings them back to Library Land. Crotch, both enraged and annoyed at listening to another long story is forced to listen to another long story along with Fün. Emre tells the story of how he was in Burnside’s head. And at the end of the episode, Burnside is seen walking alongside a mountain close to Library Land. Quotes *"My dick." *"Woodchuck butt." See also * S'oggy Balls * Cock Nibbler Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Living Characters General Burnside Category:Main Characters